


safe in your arms

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Romantic Fluff, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At the end of a usually-tiring day, Akane and Ibuki finally get some rest.-Rated T for language
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Owari Akane
Kudos: 13





	safe in your arms

The dull hum of a fan, blowing a gentle breeze across the muted room, was the only sound keeping the room occupied. A pair of girls lay on the bed, one atop the other as their legs stayed entangled. Small lights barely lit up the room and kept it serene as they drifted to sleep.

Eyes cracking open just a bit, a girl with with usually unruly brown hair which was now pulled into cute pigtails shifted closer to her partner. A quiet, almost supressed, giggle fluttered inside the chest her head rested against, a warmth wrapped around her waist to pull her closer.

"Is Akane comfy womfy?" A whisper reached the athletes ears, and she smiled as she nodded into the cushioned chest she found herself adoring the feel of. Another giggle, and a hand was playing with her pigtails carefully, not tugging hard enough to hurt, "Good!~ Ibuki wouldn't want her favorite person ever to be un-com-fort-able!"

Akane hummed in response, looking through her lashes up at Ibuki who smiled at her. The ultimate gymnasts eyes flitted to her hair thay was in thin braids, courtesy of the athlete herself, tied at the ends with small bows. She couldn't fight the smile that trailed across her lips at the sight, "Stop being fucking cute, 'Buki. I'm tryna sleep."

"O-kay!~" Ibuki gently pressed Akane's head back down into her chest, fingers still fiddling with her hair, "Sweet dreams, Aka-chan! Ibuki hopes you dream about her!"

Akane mumbled a muffled, 'Sweet dreams' into Ibuki's chest and pulled their thin blanket further up her shoulders. Curled agaisnt her girlfriend, she felt content. Nothing but warmth and absolute adoration flowed through her veins as she listened to Ibuki's heartbeat.

Just as Akane was sinking into complete unconsciousness, a faint humming rumbled within Ibuki's chest. She was humming, Akane realized. Humming a lullaby. It was really sweet of her to try to ease Akane by humming the tune to a song meant for small children.

There was no way Akane would admit it was actually working. She sunk even further into the comfort of her girlfriend's arms.

Ibuki suddenly spoke, and Akane felt the small kiss she placed on the crown of her head. Though, she only caugh the tail of her sentence. "...Love you."

The ultimate gymnast fell asleep feeling safer than ever before; Wrapped in the complete serenity of Ibuki's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> sleeby gorlfrens,,, sleby,,


End file.
